


Through my eyes

by Sardon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e03 The Wicked Day, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardon/pseuds/Sardon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I couldn't help but let a smile of delight spread across my lips, as I gave the charm a short glance. <em> A one shot about the charm that kills Uther, written in Agravaines point of view.</em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Agravaine then please don't read. 
> 
> Other than that if you do then enjoy!

_"Seolfor þræd aþring_ winstre _, aþring_ yfele _, aþring wiþ_ ealle gode _cræfte"_

Lady Morgana whispered as her eyes glowed a golden colour, along with the outburst of flames which magically grew higher until they ceased under the impact of Morgana's words.

 _"You must place the charm around Uther's neck,"_ were Morgana's instructions as she held the enchanted necklace that dangled in between the two metal rods as she handed it over to me.

 _"What will it do to him?"_ I ask, despite having a pretty accurate idea of what the purpose of this charm held.

_"The force of any healing magic will be reversed and magnified tenfold. By trying to cure his father, Arthur will seal his fate."_

_"Arthur will never forgive himself, he will be destroyed,"_ I say as Morgana nodded her approval with a mischievous grin.

_"And a broken prince will make a terrible king."_

I couldn't help but let a smile of delight spread across my lips, as I gave the charm a short glance before returning my attention to Morgana.

The woman who placed the remains of what little existence Uther had left to live in my hands.

The same woman who had just as equally suffered from his vindictive and selfish ways.

Those same ways that came to power as the result of my dear sister's life having been taken from her far too soon.

I wasted no time in making my return to Camelot, a rush of glory pumping through my veins as I prepared myself for the all important day I had been waiting for many years to become reality.

Of course, it wouldn't be too easy to get the charm to Uther, that serving girl Gwen was the only person who stood in my way between failing and putting the dying, weak form of a man out of his misery.

However, a simple distraction could have easily been contrived.

And so it was.

As soon as she left, I waited not a moment longer as I strode over to where the murderer of my family unconsciously lay.

Without a clue of what was about to come his way.

I wasted no time in quickly shoving the charm round his neck, the temptation of whispering something in his ear no longer able to remain contained inside of me.

 _"Finally, you will get all that you deserve, old friend."_ Was all I had to say to him, which was all I needed to say.

Truth be told, through my eyes, no better words could have been spoken.


End file.
